


Hold Me Close

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: So I thought I was getting off the Dante train for now, but then I decided to watch a Youtuber's playthrough of DMC5, and welp, here we are, dear readers.I honestly love clichés sometimes, and there's a bunch in here.Enjoy!





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I was getting off the Dante train for now, but then I decided to watch a Youtuber's playthrough of DMC5, and welp, here we are, dear readers.
> 
> I honestly love clichés sometimes, and there's a bunch in here.
> 
> Enjoy!

You couldn’t breathe. This was how you were going to die - rolling on the ground, clutching at your ribs as you desperately fought for breath. _Fuck_ , this hurts. You wheezed, feet thrashing on the asphalt, as the evening sun that was shining in your eyes was blocked by a smug figure standing over you.

“Well that was really not smart of you, was it?” the man asked, crouching down to get a better look at you. You saw a smirk on his lips, and if you weren’t currently dying, you’d have loved to smack it right off his pretty face.

“Fuck...you...” you managed to rasp out, still gasping for breath.

“Maybe later,” he replied, reaching out a hand to help you up. You shook your head, but he grabbed your wrist anyway, hauling you up from the dirty ground to set you back on unsteady feet. You immediately doubled over, breath finally forcing itself back into your lungs. You felt a hand on your back, soothing away the hurt; it felt nice, but your pride made you swat it away, standing up once again on your own this time.

Whipping around, you were met with a dazzling smile, blue eyes shining, as Dante gave you a sarcastic round of applause.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen someone eat shit quite that spectacularly before,” he remarked, walking over and bending down to pick up the kendo stick you had been training with. He twirled it between his fingers, tossing it up and grabbing it again right before it hit the ground. He had casually draped the one he had been using across his shoulders, fingertips barely holding onto the smooth handle.

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry. Maybe I would’ve been more graceful if some asshole hadn’t kicked me in the sternum!” You rubbed at the offended body part, throbbing hurt still blooming over your chest and ribs.

“Hey now, doll, you told me not to go easy on you,” he replied, balancing the bamboo sword on the tip of his index finger, somehow also managing to fix you with a look of bemusement.

“You only did that because I was actually winning that round,” you snapped, a _blatant_ lie, grabbing the sword from him.

He laughed, loud and long. “You? Winning? You must’ve hit your head too when your cute ass introduced itself to the pavement.”

A frustrated noise escaped you as you turned away from the demon hunter. You dropped unceremoniously onto a weathered old bench in the courtyard, the wood complaining loudly about your weight on it. You had been training with Dante for a couple of months now, and though you were phenomenally better than when you first started, now it felt like you had hit a wall; not getting any worse but not really getting any better either.

You rested your head on the palm of one hand, keeping a white knuckled grip on the handle of the _shinai_ with the other. Dante followed, squatting down again in front of you, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Hey,” he said softly, touching your knee. “We’ll keep working at it. Try again tomorrow. I think you’ve earned the rest of the night off.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m just frustrated, as usual,” you replied, biting your lip.

“And maybe I was a little hard on you,” he paused, moving to sit next to you. The bench really didn’t like that, the whine of the wood intensifying now that it was also expected to hold the weight of a burly half-demon. “But our enemies, if they see an opening, they’re gonna take it, and it’ll more than likely be with a blade rather than a boot.”

You made a non-committal noise, glancing at him. He caught your eye, a big dopey smile still on his face, and you felt a flush creep onto your cheeks.

He stood up, the bench sighing with relief, and stretched his arms over his head. A little sliver of pale skin appeared between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his pants, and your eyes were drawn there like a magnet.

“You know what the best way to end a day of training is?” You tore your eyes away from his abdomen, opening your mouth to respond, but he plowed right along. “A nice stiff drink. And pizza.”

“Yes, please,” you agreed, using the kendo sword to stand up. A flash of dizziness came over you, and you stumbled a bit, but felt Dante’s arm come around your waist, cradling you against him.

“You all right?” he asked.

“Fine, just stood up a little too fast I guess. Brain still hasn’t recovered that lost oxygen,” you replied, giving him a little side-eye. He smirked, pulling you closer to him as you started walking back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

You felt Dante tense beside you when you walked over the threshold.

“Oh no,” he said softly, taking a deep breath. Seconds later, you saw the cause of his fear in the small, yet menacing form of Lady, standing with her back to the both of you at Dante’s desk.

“Hello, _Dante_ ,” she spat, turning around. “You wouldn’t happen to be avoiding me, would you?” Her tone was sweet as pie laced with arsenic as she stalked over to where you were both standing.

Seeing your life flash before your eyes, you decided to sit this one out, slowly taking small steps backwards towards the door.

“I’m just gonna... let you two hash this one out on your own,” you said, one hand raised in surrender, with the other one still grasping the kendo stick.

“Don’t you dare,” Dante warned, eyes wide. “(Y/N), don’t you leave me with her.”

“I’ll just be.... waaaaay over there. Outside. Not disturbing this conversation at all,” you said, backing into the heavy wooden door. You felt awkwardly for the handle.

Lady glanced at you, smiling. “Thanks, dear,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

You could hear her start yelling at him before the door had even closed again and you thanked your lucky stars that they were in there and you were out here. You shivered when a cold blast of air ripped through your clothes. The nights were getting colder, sun setting earlier and earlier each day, winter slowly creeping in. You didn’t mind, you liked the cold, it kept you on your toes and alert.

You looked down at your clothing - a few more rips in your jeans, boots scuffed to all hell, and your sweater was covered in dirt and dust. You’d have to do laundry later, as all of your clothes seemed to be looking worse for wear.

You were twirling the kendo stick like a baton when you heard the telltale noise of the front door being kicked open. Lady strode past you, looking smugger than a cat with a canary in its mouth. She looked over her shoulder briefly, never breaking her stride, fixing you with a radiant smile and a small wave. You gave her a half-hearted salute before turning to walk back inside.

Closing the door softly, you walked through the lobby, dropping the kendo stick into the umbrella stand by the door. You found Dante stretched dramatically over the sofa, one arm flung over his face. You stood over him, tapping on his shoulder.

He kept his arm in place, not looking at you.

“I can’t believe you ditched me in my time of need,” he whined, pointing an accusatory finger at you.

“Sorry Dante, I didn’t have a death wish today,” you replied, lifting up his legs and dropping them back on the ground before sitting where they were. He immediately put his legs back up on the couch, draping them over your lap, his arm still covering his eyes. You patted his shins, squeezing a little. “It’s ok, champ. You lived.”

“Barely,” he said, sighing ridiculously. “You’re paying for dinner to make up for your desertion.”

The half-demon finally moved his arm away from his eyes, seeing your annoyed ones glaring at him. He offered up a cheesy grin, standing up quickly from the couch.

“Fine, I’ll pay. You go order, I’m going to clean myself up a bit.”

“Got it, Captain,” he replied, already heading towards the phone.

You closed and locked the bathroom door behind you, turning to look at yourself in the mirror. You were pretty grimy, dirt clinging darker in places where you were sweating. You would’ve preferred a shower, but washing your face and hands would have to do.

“Gross,” you remarked, turning on the taps. You dried your skin with a towel that may or may not have been clean before heading back to the main area.

Dante was leaning over the jukebox, punching it to try to get it to work.

“I hate to say this, but I think she may be dead,” you said, patting the top of the machine gently.

He glanced at you before going behind the jukebox to mess with he wiring. “Nah, she’s just being a tease. Sometimes,” he grunted, “you just have to,” you heard a metallic noise, “caress the sweet spot ever so gently,” a popping sound, “for her to,” a clearly electrical noise, “come loudly back to life.”

You groaned at his reaching innuendo, but lo and behold, the jukebox literally did come loudly back to life, some shitty power ballad blaring through the speakers.

“Jesus, what is this crap?” Dante asked, coming back around to stand next to you. “Trish must’ve added this in the last time she was here, she has terrible taste in music,” he remarked, brushing some dust off of his pants.

“Oh, come on it’s not that bad,” you said. “And I also wouldn’t insult Trish quite that loudly, you never know if she’s listening.”

“This is true,” he agreed, chuckling. He looked at you for a minute, narrowing his eyes before grabbing your hands and placing them on his shoulders. He moved his own hands to your waist, before starting to guide you around the room.

“Are you seriously dancing with me right now?” you asked, looking down and trying not to step on his feet.

“Yeah, why not?”

“I didn’t know you _could_ dance.”

“I’m a man of many talents,” he replied, grabbing one of your hands so he could twirl you around. Noticing you were about to lose your balance, he pulled you close to him and pressed his cheek to yours. Your entire body heated up, you had never been this close to him before when you weren’t sparring. He was warm and he smelled, well, _amazing_ , a mix of lavender and leather and you breathed deeply, your eyes fluttering closed.

Looping your arms around his neck, your fingers toyed with the ends of his hair, and you felt his hands caress your back. He pulled you minutely closer to him, now just swaying back and forth with you as the song faded out. You pulled your head back to look at him, tilting your chin up a little to look right into his eyes. A soft smile tugged at one corner of his mouth and you leaned closer to him, your eyes flitting down to his lips for just a second. You felt his hand place itself on the side of your face, his thumb stroking your cheek right in front of your ear. Dante gently pulled your face towards his, your eyes closing yet again. Right as you felt his lips touch yours, a loud knock pounded on the front door. Startled, you pulled away, straightening your clothing and clearing your throat.

“That would probably be dinner,” you said, a bit deflated, and went to answer the door. He nodded, running a hand through his hair, looking at you with an unreadable expression.

After paying the delivery guy (and giving a generous tip, he was delivering to the notorious Devil May Cry after all), you walked back over to the couch, depositing the pizza boxes on the coffee table. Dante was walking back in from the kitchen, drinks in his hands.

“You used the good gin, right?” you asked, eyeing your glass as he handed it to you.

“I used the _only_ gin, if that’s what you mean,” he answered, plopping unceremoniously onto the sofa, grinning at you.

You took a sip of the gin and tonic, pondering the taste. “Acceptable,” you commented, taking another sip.

You both tucked into the food, seemingly ignoring that almost kiss you shared earlier. _It was nothing,_ you thought. _Probably just mutual temporary insanity._

* * *

“How,” you began, astounded, “can you eat that much? I’ve had, like, 3 slices and I am about to explode.”

“I’m a growing boy,” he replied, shoving another slice into his mouth. You snorted, resting your hands on your stomach.

“All right, teach, I’ve got to get home,” you said, standing. You checked your watch, reading almost eleven.

“It’s late, just stay here,” Dante said, eyeing you over his pizza.

“I would, but I’ve really, _really_ got to get a shower,” you said, looking down at your grimy self.

“Just take one here, you can sleep in the spare room.”

“I have no clothes to change into,” you said, wondering why he was being extra insistent tonight.

“You can wear one of my shirts,” he offered, tossing the crust back in the box. How he could discard the best part of the pizza, you didn’t know. You studied him for a moment - he was trying to look innocent and failing. “Mostly I just don’t want to have to take you home. Plus, we can start training early tomorrow morning,” he remarked, drinking deeply from his glass.

“Ugh, fine, you lazy ass,” you said, caving.

“Laziness wins yet again,” he said victoriously, standing up and stretching. Your eyes drifted down to his waistband once more, drinking in that tiny, teasing little peek of skin.

You made your way upstairs to the bathroom, opening up the linen closet and surprisingly finding clean towels. The bathroom was probably the only clean room in the entire place, and you didn’t even want to think about the surprises that may be waiting in the spare bedroom.

“I’ll leave you some clothes on the bed, okay?” Dante said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Sounds good, thanks,” you replied. You noticed his gaze trail down your body before jumping back up to catch your eye. You blushed and quickly turned away, pulling off your boots. “Can I get some privacy, dear host?” you asked, back still to him and you heard him snicker, the doorframe groaning a little in relief as he stopped leaning on it.

“Yell if you need anything,” he replied softly, closing the door.

You eagerly stripped down, turning on the taps. You hummed in pleasure as the hot water hit your skin. Dante had a ridiculous amount of products in his shower, and you took a minute to look over all the various shampoos and body washes. Opening one bottle, you smelled the shampoo, realizing this was what he must use, the sweet, light scent of lavender you had smelled on him earlier delighting your senses. You thoroughly washed your locks with his shampoo, feeling a little flutter in your stomach. But that could have just been from too much pizza.

After washing the rest of your body, you reluctantly turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and wrapping the soft bath towel around you. Grabbing your dirty clothes, you exited the bathroom, a wall of steam in your wake.

You were about to turn the corner towards the guest room, when you almost careened into Dante, who was just leaving the bedroom.

“Oh, sorry, Dante, I didn’t mean to...” you trailed off, seeing that he was shirtless, only wearing a soft pair of black sweatpants, hanging _very_ low on his hips. You reached out to touch him instinctively, but pulled your hand back at the last moment when your brain finally caught up to what your arm was doing. You opened your mouth to apologize again, but before you could, he grabbed your wrist and pulled your arm toward him, placing your hand gently on his chest. You could feel his heart beating slow and steady beneath your palm.

You made a small surprised noise, and he smirked at you, grabbing your other hand and pulling you to him, draping your other arm over his shoulder. “W-what are you...?” You began, but never got to finish as he leaned in and kissed you. His hands found your hips, squeezing gently as he moved his mouth against yours. Your hand on his chest moved down to wrap around his waist, your other hand gripping tightly to his shoulder. After a moment he pulled away, his eyes searching your face. You gazed back at him, slack jawed, trying to form words.

“We were interrupted the last time I tried to kiss you, so I thought I’d make it up to you,” he said, pushing your wet hair behind your ear. You were trying to wrap your brain around what was happening, because there was no way he felt this way about you, right? “Is that ok?” he asked, tilting your chin up to line your mouth up with his again.

You nodded in his grasp, closing your eyes as he brought your mouths together again. His kiss was everything you had imagined, sweet and passionate and warm. You parted your lips a little, gently touching his lower lip with your tongue, and he eagerly met it with his. He licked into your mouth, claiming it as his, and you couldn’t help the small moan that worked itself out of your throat.

He released you from his stunning kiss, arms still wrapped around you. He gently kissed your forehead, and you finally regained your ability to speak.

“Dante, I...” you began, still holding onto him for dear life. “I want...” you paused, trying to find the right words.

“More?” he offered, an absolutely sinful look on his face.

“Y-yes,” you replied, swallowing hard. He cupped your face in his hands, crushing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. He stepped towards you, gently pushing you backwards towards his bedroom, barely able to keep his hands off you.

Once inside, he turned you to face away from him, chest pressed flush against your back, lips dragging down your neck, biting softly once they reached your shoulder. His hands caressed over your stomach, moving up until he grasped at where the towel was tucked and gently pulled until it loosened. He let it drop to the floor, his hands gliding down over your breasts until they came to rest around your waist. He nuzzled at your neck, the scratch of his stubble on your sensitive skin setting your nerves alight. You gasped as you felt his hands cup your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples, coaxing them into hardness with his touch.

You breathed out his name, feeling him press his crotch against your ass, his arousal apparent as he pushed against you. He turned you around, taking an appreciative look at your body and pressed his lips gently to yours again, drawing you into his arms. You glided your hands down his sides, hooking your thumbs under his waistband. With a smile, Dante covered your hands with his and pushed down, letting the sweatpants fall to the floor. He stepped out of them, guiding you back towards the bed.

When you reached the edge, you sat down, bringing your legs up after you and leaning back on your elbows. Dante covered your body with his, licking at your mouth until you allowed his talented tongue inside. His cock was pressing insistently against your thigh, hot and heavy, and you moaned with pleasure. He began to move down, lips and hands kissing and caressing every inch of your skin. He placed wet kisses on your hips, his hands squeezing at your thighs, slowly spreading them apart.

His mouth inched lower and lower his gaze not leaving yours, fire in his blue eyes. The first lick to your clit made you jump, muscles tensing as he repeated the action. Another long lick from your entrance back to your swollen bud, and you couldn’t keep the moans from tumbling out from your parted lips. You felt his fingers spread you open so he could press his tongue deeper, teasing at your hole.

“Oh god, Dante,” you whined, fisting your fingers in his hair as he assaulted your most sensitive area with his mouth. He hummed against your clit, vibrations going straight to your core. Focusing his tongue on your bud, you felt two fingers slip into your heat and you arched your back, keening. He sucked and licked and worshipped your clit while his fingers worked inside you, thrusting and twisting and sliding against your walls until you came with a shock, your orgasm completely sneaking up on you. You pulled on his silvery hair, moaning and panting as you slowly came down.

He crawled back up your body and you immediately grabbed ahold of his face, crushing your mouth to his, licking at his lips to taste your own slick on them. He rolled off of you, onto his back, pulling you on top of him. You pushed your hips against him, creating a teasing pressure on his cock, and he tightened his grip on your waist. Pushing up on your arms, you straddled him, dragging your nails down his chest. He groaned, his breathing heavy, eyes fluttering shut.

You reached down to wrap your slender fingers around his cock, stroking gently as you raised yourself up, teasingly hovering over him, your slick coating the head. Slowly you sank down onto him, grimacing a bit with just how thick his length was. Dante rubbed at your thighs, a completely blissed out expression on his face as your warm cunt enveloped his cock.

You bit your lip, swallowing a groan as you finally felt him completely seated inside you. You immediately began to move your hips, the discomfort soon giving way to absolute pleasure. You could already tell you weren’t going to last long, pressure already building in your belly, your body still sensitive from your first climax.

“Please, Dante, touch me,” you said breathlessly, wanting badly to come again. He eagerly complied, pressing his thumb against your clit hard, circling over it. Your hands gripped desperately to his sides, little cries escaping with each panting breath. Your thighs clenched, still riding his cock like there was no tomorrow as your orgasm washed over you. Boneless, you fell forward onto his chest, feeling his lips meet your forehead, his hands stroking up and down your spine.

Dante pulled out briefly, rolling you onto your back, before lining himself up again and pushing in without pause. You wrapped your legs around his hips, encouraging him to fuck you as hard as he wanted. Your cunt was still pulsing around him, little shivers running through your body from your climax. You pulled his face to yours, kissing him gently as he pounded into you, the contrast of sensation making your heart flutter. A few particularly hard thrusts and you felt him still within you, coming inside with a ragged exhale.

Panting, he kissed you sweetly, body resting on top of yours, but not letting his full weight smother you. It felt warm and safe, and something fluttered in your chest, your breath catching in your throat. Withdrawing, he rolled onto his back, holding his arms open for you to snuggle with him. You laid your head on his chest, splaying your fingers on his abdomen. He squeezed you gently, planting a kiss on the top of your head.

Sighing contentedly, you gazed up at him. He looked positively gorgeous, his eyes closing as he ran a hand through his hair. Opening his eyes again, he noticed you staring at him.

“Have I got something on my face?” he asked.

“No, I’m just trying to make sure that this really did just happen,” you replied, laughing.

He smiled at you, hugging you close to him. “You’re pleased, then?”

“ _Beyond_ pleased. I wish I could always have orgasms like that...”

“Well, babe, your wish is my command,” he said, hands caressing down your body. You rolled your eyes, scoffing a bit at his cheesy line.

“Ugh, not if you keep saying that corny shit...” you said, smirking, playfully pinching his side.

He grabbed a handful of your ass, squeezing it with intent. He nibbled at your neck and you arched your back, his hand ghosting over your still dripping sex. He snaked two fingers inside you, sliding in with no resistance, slowly, torturously, stroking your sensitive flesh.

“Dante...” you breathed, fingers digging into his shoulders.

He chuckled darkly, moving his lips to your ear. “The only things I want to hear you say are ‘please,’ ‘harder,’ and ‘don’t stop,’” he purred, nipping down your jaw. A beautiful crimson flushed your face, breathing hard against him.

“I think I can, ah, m-manage that...” you managed to get out, Dante’s long fingers feeling like heaven inside you.

“Good,” he replied, pushing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss.

And you did manage to say all three of those things, over and over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment below, I love getting feedback!!
> 
> (I definitely have a headcanon that Dante religiously cleans the bathroom, even if every other room is gross af, and has like, far too many shampoos and conditioners and soaps and all sorts of products. How else would his hair look that great all the time?)
> 
>  
> 
> I also have just started a Twitter account specifically for this handle, I’m thinking about doing requests and asks, so if you’d like to give me a follow, find me @copper_wasp_ !! I will be glad to give you a follow back!


End file.
